maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope
Episode Summary The Iron Giant Lady: A female giant robot learns how to become a true prime minister. Raising a New Hope: Obi-Wan Kenobi sends Anakin Skywalker's newborn son to live with his brother. Segments #MADvent Calendar - (MADvent Calendar segment) #Opening Scene #[[The Iron Giant Lady|'The Iron Giant Lady']] (Movie Parody of the Iron Giant and the Iron Lady) #Animated Marginals - (Animated Marginals Segment) #Genie Lamp Used on Noisy Wanderer (Animated by Mike Wartella) #The Visibility Cloak (Parody of the Invisibility Cloak from Harry Potter) (Ad Parodies Segment) #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that Alfred E. Neuman is running for president. (MAD News Segment) #Alien Father Uses His Stink Gun (Cartoon) #Band Talks to Their Audience (Cartoon) #Nessie (TV Parody of Disney's Jessie/Spoof on Loch Ness Monster) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Super Duper Cutz Grand Opening (Parody of Supercuts) #Spy vs. Spy - Safe Bomb (Spy vs. Spy Segment) (Stop-motion cartoon Segment) #Animated Marginals - (Animated Marginals Segment) #Parallel Lumberjack Deaths (Animated by Don Martin) #Edna the Kangaroo Forgot Her Pouch (Cartoon) #Horse and Cowboy Enter Saloon (Animated by M. Wartella) #[[Raising a New Hope|'Raising a New Hope']] (TV Parody of Raising Hope/Movie Parody of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - The audience at the band are still in a frenzy. (5-second Cartoon Segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This episode is the MAD Season 3 Premiere. *This is the first episode with CGI animation - A MAD First! *This is the first time a British/Foreign film gets spoofed on MAD, probably to promote the London 2012 Olympic Games, and also the first time the Iron Giant, the Iron Lady, Raising Hope, ''and Disney's Jessie get spoofed. *In '''The Iron Giant Lady', three female robots appear, EVE from Disney and Pixar's ''WALL·E'', XJ-9 (a.k.a. "Jenny Wakeman") from My Life as a Teenage Robot, and Bunnie Rabbot (Obscure) from Sonic the Hedgehog. *This is the first episode with a MADvent Calendar, and since [[FROST / Undercover Claus|'FROST / Undercover Claus']] with a shown (in the episode) 5-Second Cartoon. *This is the third episode where the MAD News segment interrupts another segment. The first was [[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars']], and the second was [[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud|'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud']], and also the episode before the Alfred E. Neuman for President segment. *This is the first episode of MAD to premiere on a Monday night at 8:45 PM, right after Annoying Orange at 8:30 PM. *14th Stop Motion Spy vs. Spy segment. *The last episode to contain the MAD News segment and the only one to contain both the MAD News segment and the MADvent Calendar. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Ewan McGregor, Burt Chance, Rock Star, Lumberjack and Egyptian *Larry Dorf - Bank Robber and Horse *Will Friedle - Owen Lars *Melinda Hamilton - Edna the Kangaroo, Sabrina Collins and Zuri Ross *Jim Meskimen - Geoffrey Rush, Harry Potter and Nessie Announcer *Rachel Ramras - Miley Cyrus, Margaret Thatcher, Maw Maw, Luke Ross and Kangaroo *Kevin Shinick - MADvent Calendar Announcer, The Iron Giant, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bartender, Cowboy, Ron Weasley, Alien Father, Bank Robber, Egyptian and the MAD News anchor *Tara Strong - Beru Lars, Hermione Granger, Emma Ross and Kangaroo Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes